


Don't Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, Simulation, Smut, mind-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Requested by anonymous. Ahsoka is given a very specific task by Anakin: to watch over illegal machines made by slavers, WITHOUT TOUCHING THEM, until he and the officials come back. But we all know what a good listener Ahsoka is...





	Don't Touch

Upon the lower levels of Courscant, several Clone Troopers were rounding up a group of slavers, stopping their plan before they could even start it.

"Alright, Skyguy. Let's take 'em in."

"Hold on, Ahsoka. I have a very important job for you."

"Really?"

"Your job is to watch over the machines, and make sure nothing happens to them."

"...That's it?" the Tortuga asked, unimpressed.

"Listen, Snips. This is very important: the Republic is sending representatives to investigate these machines as soon as these guys are in custody and out of the way. It's very important you make sure no one else gets their hands on them and uses them for who-knows-what. And, most of all," he put both of his hands on her shoulders. "Don't. Touch. _Anything."_ Releasing her, he asked, "do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka grumbled, disappointed at taking on such a trivial task.

* * *

Sighing in boredom, Ahsoka could have sworn she had been sitting here for hours. She looked back at the small building behind her in thought.

"Skyguy said I couldn't _touch_ the machines. He never said I couldn't _look_ at them."

The lights flickered on as she hit the switch. Many of them were unusual devices she didn't know the name of, much less what they could be _used for._

All of them were interesting, but the one that had specifically caught her attention was a large chair-like-machine in the back of the room. Looking at the panel on the side, it seemed nothing was turned on. And no one was looking, what harm would it be to touch just this _one?_ She let out a soft sigh as she sat down. It hadn't looked like it, but it was surprisingly comfortable.

Suddenly, something clasped over her wrists and ankles. A helmet plunked down on her head, and the room around her went dark.

* * *

_CLICK!_

With the exception of the light hanging above her, it was a rather dark room. She could barely see strange items hanging neatly from the walls around her. She was still strapped to the chair, but she couldn't feel the helmet anymore.

"Well, hello there," a pale, handsome human male materialized in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Krisstan Grayah. Welcome to the Slave Simulator."

"'Slave Simulator?'"

"Yes, here I teach slaves how to be submissive. More specifically, how to be submissive sex slaves." Instinctively, she tried to push him away with the Force. Strangely, she found it didn't work, so instead, she tried to use it to break the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. "Tsk, tsk. Silly girl. Your Jedi powers won't work here."

"Wait, how'd you know I'm a Jed-"

With a snap of his fingers, Ahsoka gasped as all her clothes dissolved into nothing.

"Let's begin."

Ahsoka blushed and shuddered as his teeth lightly ground against her neck.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Without warning, Ahsoka felt a vibrating sensation on her inner thigh. Panicked, she used her sharp teeth to bite into his shoulder. Krisstan flinched, surprised.

"...Feisty one, aren't you? We'll have to fix that."

"MMPH!" A gag suddenly appeared in her mouth. Cupping her breasts, he began to suck on her nipples. The best Ahsoka could do to defend herself was squirm in protest.  
"Oh, behave yourself, would you?" With a snap of his fingers, nipple clamps appeared over the dark orange tips.

"Mm-mm!" Ahsoka cried out in objection. "MMM!" A shock overtook her body.

"You'd best do as I tell you," Krisstan warned. "When you _don't_ , I'll have to use the electric clamps to punish you."

His lips made their way down her abdomen. With another snap of his fingers, the ankle clamps in the chair forced her legs apart.

"Mmmph!" No matter how hard Ahsoka tried, she couldn't close her legs to stop him from getting to the most sensitive area on her body. His mouth wrapped around her whole sex, sucking down hard. "Mmm!" She found herself feeling stuck between her usual stubborn, rebellious Padawan self, and sparking feelings of pleasure as he licked her clit, the vibrations from his tongue spreading there.

Her training in the Force told her to fight against it, yet she was so close already she wasn't sure if she could. Her breathing got deeper as his movements got slower. She tried to look for some strength, any kind of strength within her to fight it off, but it was already too late: the feeling of orgasm passed through her body, leaving her moaning unintentionally. Ahsoka was a bit surprised; she had had orgasms before, but they never came that quickly.

"Now then..." Krisstan began, standing up. "...ready to give in?"

"Mm-mm! Mm!" Ahsoka was a little tired, but it didn't stop her from glaring defiantly. "MM!" Another shock.

"Hmm, perhaps the shocks aren't enough for you." Disappearing into the shadows, he came back with a small black rod that had several stringy ends to it. "Now your punishments will get stronger: in addition to the shocks, I'll have to whip you," he smiled sadistically.

"Mm? Mm!" Ahsoka's body tensed as two of his fingers stroked her wet pussy vertically.

"Seems to me like you're all warmed up. Now we can _really_ start having fun." His clothes dissolved into nothing, revealing a strong, muscular body that just ever so slightly glistened in the dim light. Ahsoka found herself more aroused by the handsome AI than she'd like to admit.

"MMMM!" His entire length filled her up. Ahsoka let out short grunts as she could feel him hit the bottom of her cervix. "Mm-mm-mm..." Partially groans of complaint, and partially of pleasure, her deep blue stare gave mixed feelings. "MMM!" Her body had prepared itself for the shock of the clamps, but not for the shock of the whip across her chest. "Mm?" He slowed himself for just a moment.

"Ha, ha, perhaps I should add you're not allowed to complain," Krisstan sounded a bit out of breath. "I think we're beginning to _understand_ each other now, aren't we, darling?"

"MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM..." her conflicted grunts got louder as his thrusts became yet harder. "HMMM!" Another shock, this time, followed by two whips against her swollen breasts. Setting the whip down for a moment he set the wrist clamps so now her arms spread apart. His hands forcefully grabbed her Lekku, his movements getting slower and deeper. He kissed her lips over the gag, the two of them sharing soft, lusty moans in this brief moment of calm. Krisstan's hips grinding against her clit, the feeling of another orgasm was already inevitable. "MMMMM!" The feeling of her next one was intensified by the shocks of the clamps, and in her lust just barely able to see Krisstan's satisfied grin as he came inside her.

"Tell you what: if you behave yourself, I'll be nice enough to remove your gag for you. Sound fair?" He whispered. Ahsoka sighed. It was no use fighting him. Everywhere else, she was a powerful Jedi Knight in-training, her skills developed enough to take on whole armies. But here, she was nothing more than his slave. She decided she better take whatever mercy he offered to her.

"Mm...mm-hm," she nodded. As promised, the gag came off. The tightness in her jaw felt just a bit more eased. He returned to his previous pattern: slow and deep. Suddenly, the whip fell across the front of her hips. "Hey! What was that for?" The whip fell again slightly higher.

"For fun."

"Jerk," she muttered. She winced as the whip fell across her belly button.

"What was that?"

"Thank you, Master," Ahsoka blurted out. But, it wasn't enough to save her from the whip against the same spot.

"That's what I thought." All Ahsoka could think about was how wet her cunt was against his large cock. The thought of it inside her made her squirm in pleasure. Her clit stung as the whip slashed across it. "You like it, don't you?"

"Yes!" Again, it fell on the same sweet spot.

"Yes, what?" He whipped her again.

"Yes, Master!"

"That's better," down the whip came again, "but I think there's something you can _add_ to that answer, right?"

"Yes, Master! I love it, Master! Ah!"

 _"There_ it is."

Keeping his thrusts short and shallow, he hit Ahsoka's sweet spot at the roof of her walls. Her mind now completely gone; all she knew was that she was his slave, that was the reality of it. Her whole body tensing up, she was so ready to cum again. Losing control, she squirmed and twitched in her seat, her voice out of control. Everything was out of control. The electric feeling charging up again in the clamps, she welcomed it as the painful ecstasy drained every last bit of energy out of her as she came one last time.

Closing her eyes, she was utterly exhausted, the room going dark again.

* * *

"Ahsoka...Ahsoka! Wake up!" Her eyes snapping open, the helmet was off her head, and she was back in the room with all the machines she had been told to guard, staring right into the eyes of a very angry Anakin. None of the injuries she had gotten were real: in fact, her clothes had never been removed in the first place. The only sign of her lustful encounter was that her arms and legs remained spread out, and her panties had become soaking wet from her orgasms. "I thought we made this rule very clear: whenever I tell you not to touch something, YOU DON'T. FUCKING. TOUCH IT!"

His lecture had gone on, but Ahsoka wasn't listening. She had been so broken she didn't have the energy to come up with an argument to defend herself. Her head only drooped to one side in weakness. Still she felt like a slave to Krisstan, even though he was just a computer program in the machine.

 _Funny,_ she mused, realizing something before she drifted off to sleep, _Krisstan looked a lot like Anakin._


End file.
